Melting Magnets
by ThisKittyPurrs
Summary: He did the one thing he never intended to do. Fall in love. Their love is corrupt and he's losing himself to something he thought he was in control of. SessInu.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : Just my jacked up imagination running its course. I do not in anyway condone the themes and actions expressed throughout this story.

I urge you to keep in mind that as humans, we do not always make the best decisions, even when we know it's wrong. I've transferred that state of mind over to the world of demons. That's how this story came to life.

 **Warning** : Minors shouldn't read as this story contains sexual relations between two consenting adult males. If this offends you or does nothing for you, please leave. This is a yaoi tale, babe.

If you've made it this far, congratulations. You just read a full author's note. Now, on with the story.

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Mmm. ."

"Mmm, indeed."

They two dog demons break away with grins on their faces, their hands never leaving the other's as they laid down on their sides, facing one another. Their hair stuck to their damp foreheads, sweat lining both of their bodies as well as the rumpled and soiled sheets.

"Ya know," the younger of the two started, his gaze glued to the canopy that hung over the large California king bed, "you sex pretty good to be so old."

His words earned him a tackle, laughing at the mouth that immediately found its way to his neck, the older demon's weight suddenly over his own.

"You should filter the words that you let pass your lips hanyou," the silver haired demon growled against his neck, additional kisses and love bites added to the already bruised skin there. The hanyou was sure the demon was aware he's just teasing him. Sesshomaru is not old. It's only in reference to their vast difference in age.

"Oh," Inuyasha asked, slightly out of breath from the demon's wicked mouth pressed against him. "I thought you liked me uncensored." He closed his eyes, back arching off the bed at the sensual grind he received from down below. "Your the one who said it entertains you."

"I do," the silver haired demon pulled back, his golden eyes serious. "Though, I'll admit my opinion may be heavily biased. There is not anything about you I do not take some form of pleasure in. I like everything there is to you."

"You mean love." The younger corrected with a raised brow, his eyes opening to reveal a teasing glint in his golden gaze.

The corners of older demon's lips tilted up before leaning down to place a barely felt kiss against the slightly chapped ones below him. "Love," He agreed quietly.

"More than your-"

"Stop Inuyasha." The silver haired demon sighed, pulling away from the hanyou to lay once more on his side. Away from his smaller lover.

Inuyasha turned his back as well, staring blankly at the bathroom door for a short moment before deciding he may as well get up. He sat up, his naked body leaving the comfort of the dark burgundy silken sheets. He looked down at the flaky dryness that left a trail down his inner thigh, as well as the new wetness that left its remnants behind. He headed towards the huge bathroom, walking across the white and gray colored schemed tiled floor. He entered the shower stall, turning on the water from one shower head before turning to adjust the temperature on the other. He stepped in place to get the maximum effect of both shower heads. He reached for the white bar of soap and began cleaning away the remains of their love making from last night and this morning.

He heard the feet that walked across the tiled floor but made no moves to acknowledge the presence. Not even when the door to the shower opened and closed behind him. He closed his eyes, his skin warming at the hands that came and rested on either side of his hips. He leaned back into the hard chest before he could stop himself. Once he realized his position he made to move away but was immediately pulled back to where he was.

The other's mouth found a spot in between his shoulder and neck, his nose slowly skimming the skin their. Inuyasha bit his lip at the warm breath that made itself known against his skin.

"Don't be angry," the demon eventually spoke, emphasizing his words with a light squeeze to the hanyou's slim hips. "It bothers me when you're upset with me."

"Yeah?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, staring at the wall in front of him. "Then maybe you shouldn't do things that'll get me upset."

He heard the sigh as the demon pulled away slightly. "I don't like discussing her with you."

"We'll have to discuss it sometime." Inuyasha muttered, turning his head as he looked to Sesshomaru.

"I know, but not today. Let me be with you how I want to today."

The older demon turned him completely towards him, and the hanyou turned without resistance. His anger already gone. The other took his mouth and pulled him closer. He plundered forth without hesitation and the hanyou felt something rise in him at the dominance. He wrapped his own arms around the slim waist before him, feeling himself being guided slowly back towards the far shower wall. The water barely touched them now but neither took much notice. He himself too lost in the sensations coursing throughout him. Inuyasha broke away with a gasp, gulping down the air as the demon moved towards his neck. His lips parted at the mouth that attached to his neck, a moan escaping him at having his erogenous spot shown such attention.

His lover took his time, each nip and caress sensual and successful in producing a shiver from him. A hand reached down to bring his thigh around the demon's hip and he rolled his hips into his lover's, earning a hiss from the taller of the two.

He moved slow, looking up at the sight that was his lover. The intense look in his eyes making him feel as if he could melt. They moved slow, hands roaming over the other.

Inuyasha brought his hand up to bring that face back to his, their lips barely grazing one another's. He looked up through his wet lashes. "I need you."

Lips met his for the quickest of moments before Inuyasha reached down between them, massaging his hand over the thickness of his lover. He pushed his ass off the wall, quickly guiding him inside his still slick entrance, a grunt leaving the other as he was slowly eased in. Still stretched from their earlier love making.

His eyes closed, his mouth opening at gradually being filled. He was pushed back into the wall, that mouth that made him feel like he was scorching on his once again. He took him in greedily, feeling as if he could never get enough of him. He moaned as the demon took control, pushing into him at a faster pace, drawing groans from the both of them. Inuyasha hooked his arms around the demon's slim neck as he picked up his pace, his back digging harshly into the tiled wall with each thrust but he couldn't bring himself to care. He looked down as he brought his own hips up to meet him thrust for thrust, the sight of his length disappearing and coming out too erotic to look away.

"So good. . ." The hanyou groaned with a squeeze to his lovers neck. "Feels good. . ."

"Your all mine Inuyasha." The demon told him, his breath heavy. The sounds of their skin heard over the running water. His hips pistoning in and out at a fast pace. Striking that wonderful spot inside him over and over with precision. "Your body belongs to me."

Inuyasha nodded, sound stuck in his throat as the demon hammered away at the bundle of nerves inside of with such intensity. He felt so hot. His face scrunching up as the pleasure became too much, hanging onto the demon uselessly. Strangled moans and hitched breathing finally filling the space.

"Shit, shit." Inuyasha held on as his other leg was brought around to wrap around his lover's waist, his breathing heavy as he was pinned and taken even more roughly. He couldn't do much more than hold on, the pace too much to do much of anything else. The demon had his way with him, his hips moving fast and precisely. Deep. Reaching so far inside of him as if trying to merge together as one.

"Tell me you belong to me Inuyasha." His lover's words a growl but failing to disguise just how affected he was as he moved inside Inuyasha's tight hold.

"Damnit." The hanyou groaned, exposing his neck further to Sesshomaru at the feeling of his climax coming. Sesshomaru kissed all over his neck, breath coming out in small hitches over his heated skin as he moved inside of him.

The demon's hand came up and turned Inuyasha face towards him, his thumb running across his bottom lip, never faltering in his stride. His strokes turned purposeful. Each jab deep and more pronounced by the words that left him. "Tell. Me. Your. Mine. Inuyasha."

Oh Gods, he was coming. The pressure was right at the verge of breaking through. The build up inside him fast approaching and he squeezed the demon closer to him. "I'm yours. I-I promise I'm yours. Just don't stop." He gasped.

"You feel so good Inuyasha," the other murmured against his lips.

His lips pulled up into a naughty grin at his lover's words but it was wiped away at the moan that was ripped from him. "Sess." He called frantically. "I-I'm-"

He made a choking noise as the demon's strokes suddenly turned animalistic, his back repeatedly meeting the wall behind him with force. Choked breathing left him as he came, body quaking as he spilled himself between them, the low grunts in his ear telling him his lover wasn't far behind.

He tightened himself around the demon and that was his undoing, he bit his lip at the sensation of being filled. The older demon moving in and out as he came down from his high.

Inuyasha leaned forward, arms immediately coming around to hold him. They breathed heavily as they tried to regain their breath. Inuyasha closed his eyes in a sigh, bringing his arms around the demon's torso as he listened to the other's rapid heartbeat.

"What are you doing to me, Sesshomaru?" He asked him, sounding lost to his own ears.

He felt his lover's arms squeeze around him, the tone in his voice just as bewildered. "I could ask the same of you, Inuyasha."

* * *

Inuyasha ruffled his wet locks before turning to leave the large and spacious kitchen, mug of coffee in hand. He made his way over to the demon who sat in the living room, laptop resting over his lap. Fingers typing away at the black keys. He sat down on the opposite end of the navy blue couch, eyes on the serious face of his lover. He couldn't help but wonder if he were aware of the almost blank look that settled over his features when he handled his business matters. It was a stark contrast to the raw and passionate look he held whenever he took him. Nothing was hidden then. It was so intense, the way he looked at him. As if he wanted to consume him like he were prey. It was intoxicating. Even after almost a whole year of knowing one another, he still hadn't tired of seeing his unbridled and more savage side. He enjoyed being the reason the man lost control.

He grinned into his cup of coffee as he brought it to his lips.

Sesshomaru was a man of many faces. He knew each one very well.

A hand on his leg brought him back to the present moment. He grinned at the demon who stroked the back of his exposed calf. One of Sesshomaru's white button down shirts the only thing he donned. "Like what you see?" He asked him, voice low and seemed to promise things of a naughty nature.

"I want some." Sesshomaru told him, eyes locked onto cup of coffee in the hanyou's hand.

Inuyasha's grin spread. "Of course."

He carefully crawled across the space to end up straddling Sesshomaru's lap. He took a sip of the warm brown liquid before leaning down to the waiting lips down below. The taste of coffee fading with every swipe of tongue that engaged in a lazy dance. He moaned appreciatively at the hands that gripped his hips before sliding around to palm the top of his ass. He moved against him, grinding slowly over the demon's swelling hardness. Meeting Sesshomaru's upward thrusts with one of his own. A clawed hand wormed its way into his hair and wrapped its digits with a fistful of silver white locks. He practically purred.

"That's it," he whispered hotly, smirking against that sinful mouth, "Do it."

He urged, tempting the powerful demon to give in to his more baser instincts. Sesshomaru prided himself on staying in control at all times but when they were together all pretenses flew out the window. Last night and this morning they'd taken things slower as they were known to do time from time. That was more of an exploration. A reaqcuaintance of the other from being separated for a full week due to their own official matters. It was not their norm. Nothing about them was normal and in the privacy of another's company they did not have to pretend it was. They brought out the worst in one another. Everything they did was wrong. That's what made their draw to each other so irresistible.

So very tempting, that forbidden fruit. Once you had a taste it was impossible do undo what has already been done.

Unrestrained kisses trail down his collarbone, the shirt ripped and pushed aside for the demon's wandering tongue. Inuyasha's hand supports Sesshomaru's head as he leans forward, pinkness flicking over the hanyou's erect darkened nipple. He tilted his head back, the pleasure on his face like an open book. His erection juts up, having no restraints. Sesshomaru's hand reached down to grab him, his hand skilled as he rings hisses and moans from those delectable reddened lips.

Inuyasha met the downward strokes, too lost in his pleasure to hear the shrill of the demon's cellphone. Opening his eyes at the single grip that closed around him and feeling the demon's head leave him. He watched through half lidded eyes as Sesshomaru brought the cellphone up to his pointed ear, his own eyes turning back onto his.

"Hello."

Inuyasha hears the woman's voice on the other end, one he knows all too well. Taking that moment to place his coffee on the nearby table.

"Hey," Comes the quick, soft greeting. "I was just calling to check in. See how you were doing."

"I'm fine," Is Sesshomaru's calm response, despite still slowly moving his hand over the hanyou's hardness. Their eyes connect, the want evident in each of their gazes. Inuyasha bites his bottoms lip and smirks as the demon's eyes dropped down to watch.

"Everything is normal here. Catching up on paperwork. How is D.C.?"

She sighs and the hanyou imagined her shaking her head. "Dull. These old fools are a pain to deal with. Right when I think I've roped them in, they find new terms to bring to the table. It's ridiculous. I'm making your father take me out to eat every night for a full week when I arrive back in Japan."

The demon's eyes take on a look of amusement and a short chuckle passes his lips. "I'm sure he appreciates you flying out to deal with the prospective partners."

An uncomfortable feeling blossomed throughout Inuyasha's chest after watching Sesshomaru take his eyes off of him, turning to stare out of the patio door where a large pool and jacuzzi reside. His hand leaving Inuyasha's body. He appears comfortable. Relaxed. Being amused by something she said and turning away from him. He didn't like it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't call to complain. I just can't wait until this is over. Laying beside you with a glass of champagne sounds good right about now."

"That can be arranged," the demon replies without hesitation. "We can make a night of it. Maybe visit Shikon."

"Mm. That'd be nice. We haven't been there in a while. I really do love their eggplant parmigiana and chicken alfredo."

Inuyasha ran his tongue across his upper teeth in growing irritation before making to move off Sesshomaru's lap but the demon takes hold of his wrist, not even sparing a glance in his direction. He sent Sesshomaru a withering look that went unnoticed as he attempted to pull his arm free but the grip around him only seemed to tighten in response.

"It's a date. Are you still scheduled to be back on Tuesday?"

"Yes. I was hoping to be able to wrap up the negotiations up faster but it doesn't appear that will be the case." Silence for a moment but she speaks again, voice almost shy. "Do you miss me, Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha stilled at hearing that, intent on hearing the words that will come out from his lover's mouth in response to her question. Sesshomaru sends him a quick side-eye glance, feeling his sudden compliance. "Yes, Kagura."

"I miss you too." The smile in her words are impossible to miss. "I love you Sesshomaru," her words ringing with unmasked sincerity. "I know we haven't exactly been how we used to be lately but I still love you.. very much. And I.. I just wanted you to know that." She finished softly. Rustling on her end heard for a moment before she comes back on the line, a gentle yawn leaving her. "I'll let you go now. Hopefully I'll be home sooner than expected." She laughs. It's light and airy. "I'm looking forward to you and that bottle of champagne. Bye."

The call disconnects and Sesshomaru placed his phone onto the arm of the couch. Inuyasha stared at him, the other's unreadable masks meeting him as silence prevailed between them. A myriad of emotions running through him as he stared into the eyes of the man he loved. The man he -without a doubt- shouldn't love.

His mind plays over the conversation, her voice. So soft and loving. His voice holding a note of fondness. It's enough to make him sick.

"Inuyasha."

It's enough to snap him out of the cloud of happiness he's been shrouded in since their reunion last night. Reality crashing back in as it tends to do with them. Even while in another country she's managed to get to him. Touch the part that houses his insecurities.

"Inuyasha."

He focused back in on Sesshomaru at the light touch to his thigh, the silver haired demon still looking to him with that same blank mask. It being the last thing he needs to see right now. The need to flee comes over him. Get away from the man who affects him so. Sesshomaru leans forward and Inuyasha turned his head away at seeing the demon's intent.

"Let me go, Sesshomaru." The mumbled words defeated.

He felt the heat burning into the side of him but he didn't turn to see, not wanting to be pulled in like usual. To his relief, the hand on him slackens and he sprung up before the demon can possibly change his mind.

He can't help but note he's not being followed and it bothers him but the need to get away outweighs that bit of hurt. He slowly walked up the stairs, all too aware of the gaze drilling into him until he disappeared from Sesshomaru's line of sight.

He ventures back into the bedroom where they made love not even a few hours prior. The bed neat and pristine as if they'd never been. He walked forward and sat at the foot of the bed before crawling up towards the head of the spacious bedding and situating himself under the covers.

He closed his eyes, sleep impossible to obtain even though to escape his mind for a while is all he wanted at the moment. Suddenly very tired. The thoughts plaguing him making him uneasy. A part of him knows he deserved to feel the discomfort this but as he's learned about himself recently he can be selfish. He wanted it to stop.

So she's in Washington. That explained the call he got early yesterday. It wasn't often he got the opportunity to spend time with Sesshomaru in the comforts of the man's own home.

No, his and Kagura's home, his mind corrects.

He burrowed his head further into the pillow and the scent of his tears hit him, not even realizing he'd been crying. He couldn't keep going on like this. In love with a man who had to hide their relationship because he already belonged to another. He thought he could handle this arrangement but it was becoming obvious he couldn't handle this. Not anymore. He thought just being in his lover's life in anyway possible would be enough. For a while it had been. It'd even been thrilling at a point. Being the secret. Sending Sesshomaru back to her with his scent and markings on him. He'd hadn't been as attached then.

His eyes were opening. The closer they got the more he realized the severity of the situation. He was second in the life of the man he loved. Inuyasha wanted him all to himself. He'd been encroaching on another woman's territory for almost a full year now. Still he wanted more. It was becoming increasingly clear that he might not ever get what he so selfishly sought.

The thought of leaving Sesshomaru sent a wave of panic throughout him. He knew the demon loved him but how did the love Sesshomaru held for him compare when brought beside his feelings for her? Would he ever actually leave her and be with him?

He succumbed to sleep too readily when it finally came for him. Now he didn't have to think about it.

...

He felt the clawed fingers running through his hair upon awakening and it comforted him before remembering the phone call that had transpired downstairs. The room dark, only the twilight sky from outside peeking in through the blinds and into the large space. He realized he must've slept most of the day away. He licked his dry lips before rolling over, Sesshomaru's golden eyes unwavering and shining visibly in the darkness. His eyes intently watching him back.

"You were crying."

Inuyasha stared at him in silence as discomfort settled in, not sure how to proceed. That never having been a problem in the past. Sesshomaru seemed to notice and not hesitating to pull him closer. He didn't fight the pull but the slight tensing of his own body was a reaction beyond his control. A visible reaction to his mood. Even though a stubborn part of him doesn't want to -the jealous part that witnessed the exchange downstairs- he can't help but eventually relax in the silver haired demon's embrace.

Sesshomaru doesn't say anything else and the hanyou is grateful for the silence. He didn't let himself think of anything else, just listening to the older demon's steady heartbeat. He couldn't help but wonder if the beat of their hearts were in sync with one another's.

The touch that he knows is meant be comforting. The hand that runs over his back is not something he can get lost in. Sesshomaru's hand running lazily there. The usual heat in every touch there but failing to rouse that hunger it usually springs forward in him as a response. Eventually his forced peace fades into a whirlwind of thoughts.

His mind drifts to Kagura and imagines them like this. Was Sesshomaru this gentle with her? Did it bother the demon when she got upset as well? Did he make love to her or did they touch one other with barely constrained motions? Whose touch did he prefer? Did he even actually love him?

He looked up at noticing the stiffening of the demon beside him and alarm shot through him at the hands that suddenly scooped down to take hold of his shoulders. Looking on with startled eyes at the quick almost rough shake given to his shoulders.

"Never question my love for you again Inuyasha."

He let out a breath, realizing he must have muttered that last bit out loud. He didn't say anything at seeing Sesshomaru's displeasure. He knocked the demon's hands away from him with a brush off his arm, turning to lay back down, making sure to turn away from him. His eyelids rapidly blinking back the stinging sensation making itself known in his eyes.

An arm wrapped around his waist quickly followed up by Sesshomaru's body pressing flush against him.

"Tell me what to do Inuyasha," the demon whispers by his ear, the helplessness in his voice apparent. "Tell me what to do to make you happy."

A sad smile finds it way onto the hanyou's lips despite the feelings of melancholy gripping him. Always so quick to appease him. "What is it you wish to do Sesshomaru?" He asks quietly as if speaking any louder will disrupt their fragile peace.

"You're upset with Kagura calling. You've never reacted this way before." The demon observed.

That was true. He may have been bothered by it before even then, but he'd never felt the need to run away. He could remember many a time where pleasuring Sesshomaru while they talked would have excited him. Making their encounters that much more exciting. Not today however. It was the first time her voice had ever souded so. . . gentle. Vulnerable. He hadn't expected the call to be so personal. Their past conversations business related or strained. It was the unconscious push to continue with their secret dealings. His mind coming to the conclusion that it wasn't so bad what they did. Their marriage was on the rocks. Now, it appeared they were slowly mending the rift that separated them previously? He'd never heard him speak to her in that tone of voice before. Though the demon tended to steer clear of anything relating to the demoness in his presence. Maybe they were moving past the plateau that had hindered their marriage. Inuyasha hadn't even realized it, not thinking it a possibility.

"She loves you." He said matter of factly.

He felt the light squeeze around his middle. "You have me."

Inuyasha let out a breath. "I know. But you care for her more."

"Why are you comparing what I feel for you against the feelings I hold for Kagura? I do not think of it in terms of who I care for more. I care for you both."

"Yeah. Well maybe you should." He threw over his shoulder.

"No."

"No?" He asked incredulously.

"Why do you let yourself get worked up about this now Inuyasha? It has been almost a year. I told you of my ties to Kagura and you chose to keep seeing me."

He closed his eyes in a tired sigh, choosing not to remind Sesshomaru of his initial hesitance at seeing a married man. "Things change Sess." He said as if explaining something to a small child. "We never intended to get this involved. Now you and your wife are patching things up. It's only natural your gonna wanna break things off with me sooner or later."

Silence followed. Only the light sounds of their breathing in the dark room.

"What gave you the impression me and Kagura were fairing any better in our marriage?"

Inuyasha bit his lip. "I was right there Sesshomaru. I heard the way you guys spoke to each other. You made plans and-"

"That is all you heard. Yes, Kagura will always hold a place in my heart but the love on my end ran out long ago. Before I met you even. She is still my wife and that means I still have duties to perform as her husband. Even if I'd rather be with you." He finished almost quietly.

His stomach rolled uncomfortably at the image the word 'duties' supplied to his mind. "Why stay in a loveless marriage? Your giving her false hope the longer you draw it out."

"I can not bring myself to inform her to something of this magnitude so suddenly. She deserves better than that, Inuyasha. I'll tell her when the time is right."

"So you won't leave her?"

"I can't. Not now."

Inuyasha nodded as best as he could while laying down in such a position. Tears run both neither of them acknowledge it. Sesshomaru does however speak once more before falling silent. "As for your earlier statement on breaking things off with you. . . that will never happen. I wish to stay by your side and nothing more. I would follow you to the ends of the earth. I can never see you with any other but me. There's nowhere you can run that will hide you from me."

Sesshomaru shifted to move even closer but they're already as close as two people can physically be.

Inuyasha stared out into the dark room, seeing nothing as he feels the demon slip into sleep. He is a fool, he realizes. The tables have been turned. Now at the mercy of the man he once intended to have eating out of the palm of his hand and nothing more. He takes Sesshomaru's hand in his own and a small wash of peace comes over him. He can only hope the demon's words will prove true. He'll hold on as best as he can through the madness that was their love. Before it consumed him entirely.

* * *

 **AN** : Edited on **05** / **01** / **2017**.

I swear I cringed while going over this. It was terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** : Adult scene transferred to my AO3 account under the same username. It's not extremely vital to the story really, just helps the build up in my opinion. Didn't wanna push my luck by posting it here as it's a lot more detailed than the first. I hope it's decent. I don't usually write lemons but hell, practice makes perfect right?

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

He lounges in bed, surrounded by seemingly a mountain of papers. His golden eyes rove over the small black lettering in his calculus course book and quickly works through the problem. It's a good enough distraction from the vibrations of his phone on the nearby nightstand. Its been going off since Inuyasha left Sesshomaru's mansion sized home Monday evening. That'd been four days ago.

He looks over to the black device but quickly looks away as the screen once again comes to life. He sighs, getting lost in his assignments once again.

He jumps at the loud incessant knocking he hears from the front door of his apartment. He looks over to his phone and quickly puts two and two together. His cellphone had been quite for the last thirty minutes. He looks to the digital clock on his dresser. It's five forty-two. Sesshomaru usually leaves the office at five.

He gets up and makes his way to the front door, the knocking sounds still unrelenting. He snatches the door open, a smart comment on the tip of his tongue but is taken aback at the way Sesshomaru shoulders past him, his long strides taking him to the master bedroom. The room he'd just been in. He closes the door and turns around with a frown. He watches the demon come out and check the other smaller bedroom and bathroom before turning back to him. He stands by the door in stunned realization. Sesshomaru thought he had someone else in here with him.

Sesshomaru walks up to him, face expressionless but the rigid set of his shoulders gives him away. Inuyasha can't bring himself to care. His eyes narrow as the demon stands directly over him, his chest lightly heaving. Letting the hanyou know he'd been worked up long before he reached the apartment.

"Satisfied?" He asks sarcastically, his displeasure at having his home checked for another man apparent.

"No." The demon snarled before leaning down to press against Inuyasha's lips. He stands there, unresponsive for a moment, but his attempt at staying angry is a futile one. Not when the demon's mouth and tongue are so demanding and feel so good against his own. Not when Sesshomaru kisses him in a way that let's him know just how much he was missed. That he's not the only one craving.

Without words, they find themselves headed towards the dark couch, hands quickly ridding the other of their clothes, mouths not staying apart for long. Inuyasha lands on the couch at the small push he receives, the taller demon not far behind. Inuyasha wraps his arms around Sesshomaru at the mouth that reaches everything within its reach. His head turns at the long lick his neck receives followed by a small bite. Sesshomaru works him in a way that soon has the hanyou gasping at the sensations going throughout him. His neck is his spot and the demon knows this well.

..

Inuyasha spills over his hand with a final cry and slumps over the rest, feeling the demon pump into him still with his own release. He feels the wetness enter him and a feeling of contentment claims him. He can't help but think it should always be like this. Sesshomaru leans over and rests against Inuyasha's back, both of their breathing heavy. He feels the light kisses pressed against his back and smiles to himself.

Naturally, Sesshomaru recovers first and picks up the hanyou's slightly sore body. He leads them into the master bedroom and then the shower. He sets the hanyou down but Inuyasha sticks close, not trusting himself not to collapse as his legs feel like jelly. Sesshomaru wraps an arms around his waist and uses the other to adjust the water over them.

Something inside Inuyasha makes him lean up and runs his nose down Sesshomaru's neck and collarbone. He feels the hand rub over his hip and can't help the growl of pleasure that leaves him. His demon recognized this man before him as its provider. Its Alpha despite their circumstances. He doesn't resist when a soap sudded cloth runs over his body and he's only too happy to return the favor once he's been cleaned.

Though it's while cleaning Sesshomaru's back that he gains a bit of his senses back. His rational side emerges once again. The him that knows the reality of their situation. It won't be in his bed that Sesshomaru rests tonight. He's not cleaning him because it's a purely kind gesture. He's washing away his scent. This man is going to leave soon. Back to the wife who's most likely waiting for him at home.

He falls quiet and doesn't notices the golden eyes looking his way as he quickly washes his hair. He leaves the shower without a word, leaving the demon to it.

He pulls out a large plain black T-shirt and quickly braids his hair into a sloppy, single plait before throwing it over his shoulder. He walks back into the living room and grabs the demon's clothes and the blue bottle of lube before returning back to the bedroom.

He can't help but run his eyes over Sesshomaru's form as he exits the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. He hands over the clothes without a word and return the lube back to its place in the top drawer. He makes his way over to his bed and sits back to watch the demon dress. He remembered when he made the demon leave without washing off but now he can't find the energy in him to be so sadistic. All he wants to do is sleep.

He lays down, and Sesshomaru watched him as he returns every crease and cuff back to its proper place. The dark gray suit fitting his sculpted frame well.

He walks over to the hanyou and drops down into a crouch beside Inuyasha, his eyes serious. "You shouldn't make it a habit to ignore my calls. I was worried."

"Tch. More like jealous." Inuyasha responds with no real heat. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Sesshomaru looks at him for a moment. "I don't know what you want me to do Inuyasha. I don't want to leave you like this."

"But we both know you will anyway. Go," he urged with a smile that doesn't match his eyes. "I'll be alright."

"I might be able to get away this weekend. Tell Kagura I'm going on a short business trip."

Inuyasha looks at him -really looks at him. It's only because he's gotten to know this man so well that he can detect the traces of desperation behind those words. A man trying to make two people happy. Inuyasha's state affects him and for some reason that hurts him, despite his growing discomfort in his position as the secret lover. Despite Sesshomaru's sins, he's trying. In his mind, he's trying to balance out the bad acts he commits by trying to do good.

That's how it seems anyway.

Inuyasha tilts the corners of his lips up slightly, not able to offer his worried lover more than that. "Sure. That'd be nice."

Sesshomaru sighs before standing up and dropping a kiss onto his forehead. "I'll see you later." He moves away and Inuyasha can't help but watch as he reaches into one of his front pockets and produces decent sized rolls of wrapped money. No doubt all one hundred dollar bills. The demon leaves them on the dresser and walks out of the room. He listens to the front door open and shut softly.

He lays there for a moment, his breathing the only thing filling the silence. It's ironic, he thinks. When he's finally in a position to get exactly what he wanted, he'd trade it all in just to be able to stay by Sesshomaru's side. The money, the lavish apartment, the car. His schooling paid in full. Anything he could ever want at the snap of his fingers. That'd always been the goal. It's why he started up with the demon in the first place. Love had definitely not been on the agenda. Now, he just felt lonely. Funny how the littlest things could make you realize just how much you weren't really happy. Kagura had touched the part of him that he thought he buried deep. Just by her sounding more open and vulnerable. It reminded him that she was not a woman who he could just forget about. They cared deeply for the same man. Seeing Sesshomaru respond to her with an openness he didn't let just anyone see. Despite not being in love with her, she obviously held value. He didn't feel as confident as he'd started out. They never talked much besides last weekend if the demon would leave his wife. Inuyasha knew he wanted to but hadn't really pushed it. He assumed it was pretty much a given he would leave her and be with him. Now, it's all he thought about these past few days.

Now that he was in love he was more lost than ever. He clung to Sesshomaru with both hands but they were both drowning.

* * *

Inuyasha looked around the office, waiting for Sesshomaru to finish up talking with one of the employees in his family's company. He was the only heir to the trucking distribution company. Inu Distribution. His father, Inu no Taisho Takaji, was the current CEO and the man responsible for building his own empire. Sesshomaru Takaji was the president of Inu Distribution.

He walked behind Sesshomaru's desk, running a hand over the smooth, cold mahogany desk top before siting down in the black chair. He spun around, facing the large panes of glass that looked over the other high buildings of Tokyo.

It was in this building where he first laid eyes on Sesshomaru. He'd been on a tour of Inu Distribution with a handful of other students from Shikon University during his course of the student work program. He'd seen Sesshomaru walk out of his office and watched him as he came over to shake hands with their group leader. He then turned to the students and shook each of their hands. Inuyasha hadn't tried to hide his attraction but made a conscious effort not to let it be known to the rest of the group. He hadn't been sure at the time but it was safe to say that the lingering fingers across the palm of his hand as the demon pulled away hadn't been his imagination.

They'd had an interesting three weeks. Finding any and every reason to be alone and ditch the rest of the students. Sesshomaru had fucked him silly on his desk by the end of the second week and every day after that until the end of the program. It was only then that the demon expressed he wished to continue seeing him and that he was married.

It naturally gave him pause but when he'd been surprised with a white 2015 Jaguar F-Type R Coupe and a kiss, he was a goner. It was then he realized how beneficial being the lover to Sesshomaru Takaji could be. He'd been bought and had absolutely no problems with it.

Not after being raised by a pair of old humans who survived off of a modest monthly government check every month.

Not that he was ungrateful for the things given to him in his youth. They'd adopted him and loved him. Gave him somewhere to belong. That didn't stop his childish hanyou mind from noticing the other kids with the new toys and clothes while he still sported the things he'd managed to get from his last Christmas. Spending years in a home of cockroaches and faulty piping. Sometimes having to stretch one large meal to last for the next few nights.

The gifts and money did him in. Not having been on the beneficial side of someone else's extravagance. Spontaneous trips. Multiple credit cards. The latest gadgets and accessories. The sex.. They'd fucked in so many places. The roof of the demon's car. In the restrooms of the elegant five star restaurants of Japan. Over the soft sands of the beach while under the dark of the night. In the man and his wife's bed. His office. With his wife in the building on the floor directly below. All because they could. With their recklessness brought them a new high.

Sesshomaru took him from his struggles of the mundane world and introduce him into his. He never asked anything from him but to see no one but him and be ready when he called. It was a small price to pay in his eyes for his new lifestyle.

All the perks of a relationship without the headache. It was perfect. He got good sex and got to send the demon packing back home at the end of a passion filled night to his wife. Who was he to stop Sesshomaru from spending his money on him if that's what he wished to do?

They were just using each other. He was the demon's escape from whatever he was obviously running from and Sesshomaru was his safety net. He never gave much though to his wife in his dealings with her husband. He acknowledged her presence in his life but it held little meaning to him at the time. It was obvious from Sesshomaru's actions the bond they once shared was severely weakened. Their phone calls were always so impersonal. If he didn't know they were married he'd have thought them little more than business associates.

He didn't know why the demon kept him around for as long as he did. They never expressed feelings of love. They enjoyed the other's company, but didn't know each other. Inuyasha figured he'd enjoy the spoils while he had the chance.

It wasn't until they'd been walking out of a bar one night that he started to see the silver haired demon in a different light.

He remembered them talking and laughing while Sesshomaru hugged him to his side, his arm around his waist. As they neared Sesshomaru's car, he noticed a dark haired demoness sitting before a brick wall with her legs stretched out before her; a small bundle tucked tightly in her arms. She looked up at their approach and offered them a small smile before leaning her head over her knees. Sheltering the tiny bundle in her arms. He hadn't realized he stopped walking until he felt Sesshomaru break away from him and head towards the silver and black 2016 Lamborghini Aventador. He stayed, watching the woman with the baby. She reminded him of his birth mother, a face he could scarcely remember but those eyes.. They were the same warm amber his human mother once held. Even her sadness was the same as she looked over her child.

He looked over in quiet shock as Sesshomaru came and crouched before the demoness, a thick blanket in his hands. The one they used when they chose to lay out under the sky. She looked up to him with grateful eyes as he carefully draped it over the woman and her baby. She looked back to her child as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a thick band of money. He slipped it into one of her hands with a clasp of both of his, gently dismissing her protests and her persistence in trying to give it back.

Tears ran down her face as she accepted he wasn't going to take it back. He handed her a black and gold accented business card, one Inuyasha knew well. It was the company's business card. Sesshomaru bent his head and whispered to her and her shoulders shook. She smiled down at her baby before hugging the sleeping baby closer to her, a litany of 'thank you's' leaving her as she lightly rocked her child.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He stood up and held out a hand towards Inuyasha. He sent her a parting glance and hurried over to be by the demon's side. A feeling of pride reverberated throughout him though as he walked beside the silent demon. He squeezed his hand and felt a squeeze in return.

In his mind's eye, that had been his own mother sitting there. Sesshomaru was more to him now than just the handsome and spoiled rich demon who used his money only to sustain his own needs and wants. Seeing the demon's compassion towards the less fortunate touched something within him.

That'd been the first night they ever made love.

After that night, something in the way they handled one another shifted. The demon reached a part of him that was affected by his act of kindness. He couldn't help but wonder how differently his life would have turned out had someone shown his own mother such generosity.

Things became more intense between them. Much more real. They talked of things they hadn't before. As well as did things they hadn't seen the need to do with each other.

They opened up. Him about losing the first person to ever care for him at such a young age. His mother murdered by a jealous ex lover that thought she was seeing someone new. Sesshomaru about his rather cold and lonely childhood. Always wanting to gain the approval of his father and trying to please his ever demanding mother. Eventually he learned his wife, Kagura, was one of the handful of people he ever considered a true friend. They'd met while in attendance of the same private school. They didn't talk of her much.

They held one another without the instant need for sexual gratification. They laid down and explored one another with a new, slow motion. A new discovery for something already found.

They knew each other in ways they hadn't before. Something that surpassed a mere physical feeling. Their meetings held more purpose now. Just the thought of seeing Sesshomaru was enough to send him into a fit of happiness and excitement. Not at the prospect of possibly receiving something new. A genuine interest to be in the company of one who turned out to be very interesting. The things he could do for him no longer at the fore of his mind.

Slowly and bit by bit, the demon unintentionally chipped away at his defenses. He was finding it hard to keep a hold of his original feelings. It was hard to view the man as nothing more than a walking, breathing ATM machine when Inuyasha now knew he was much more than his money.

Another shift happened and without his permission. Nights alone no longer held the signature of power he once felt it had. He thought of Sesshomaru together in the same house with his wife when he wished it was him in her place. Thoughts of the silver haired demon filled him and he checked his phone more often than not.

Sesshomaru was a man he could love. He wanted to love Sesshomaru.

He tried to withdraw, convinced thoughts of that nature would give him nothing but heartbreak and disappointment. Sesshomaru wouldn't let him. Wouldn't let him lessen their contact or escape him by spending time outside of himself. He didn't know why. He blamed it on their newfound connection.

It came to a head one night when the demon couldn't get a word out of him despite trying to engage him in conversation. Sesshomaru was visibly growing more agitated with his silence. The hanyou thought it for the best. It was time they ended this before he couldn't turn back. The demon made to leave and Inuyasha stood up to escort him out only to be swooped into a surprise kiss. He struggled and the demon didn't let up, not giving him a moment to break away. He'd been so adamant he had to get away only to end up a still and stunned mess. It wasn't until the three dreaded words registered that all fight left him.

Apparently Sesshomaru was feeling what he was. A married man in love with his secret lover.

That was all she wrote. He couldn't fight anymore and a small part of him no longer wanted to.

Sesshomaru said he wanted to be with him and he believed him, never pressuring the man for more. Just wanting the love and security he hadn't felt in a long time. Being like this was enough. He was happy.

Until a few days prior. Now the woman seemed to want to try and get her marriage back on track. Despite Sesshomaru's intentions, people didn't always follow through with their original plans. If he couldn't even tell his wife that he didn't want to be with her now, how would he work up the nerve to tell her down the line? There would never be a right time. He wouldn't ever tell her and he'd be forgotten or stuck in the same place. Neither of those a good position to be in. Too late he realized he'd placed so much faith in a man he was sure would be his. Now, his future didn't look as bright.

Inuyasha turned at the sound of the door, watching Sesshomaru close the door behind him. The demon eyed him as he made his way behind the desk. His head was tilted back and he closed his eyes at the lips that melded against his own. He kissed him back with passion. Only realizing the turn his thoughts had taken.

Sesshomaru backed away, looking at him intently. "Thanks for coming to see me."

Inuyasha licked his lips with a nod, staring up at him. "Of course. Though I'm curious what this is about since wifey's in the building. I saw her car."

"We're going on a weekend trip. We're going to Okinawa. You didn't have anything to do this weekend did you?"

Inuyasha shook his head, eyebrows raised.

The demon looks at him. "I thought you'd be more excited."

He heaves a silent sigh. "Sorry. You know I love spending time with you. It's just.. going away for the weekend isn't going to change anything."

"I planned this trip special for you and me. No work. No interruptions. I think we could use the weekend away. Just you and me. Will you go with me?"

Inuyasha knows Sesshomaru really wants him to go. He wants to go as well, but doesn't see the point in taking a wonderful trip just to be dropped back into the reality that was their life. For him, he'll go because he sees it obviously means something to him.

"Fine. When do we leave?"

Sesshomaru grinned. "Now."

He reaches out a hand and Inuyasha grabs it, letting himself be pulled up from the seat. They stare at one another and the strangest urge comes over the hanyou. He reaches out and hugs Sesshomaru. The other bring his arms up as well, though he does ask him if he's okay. Inuyasha doesn't answer, he just walks to the door and walks towards the elevators.

No one looks at them as they walk past except the the dark haired demoness behind the large receptionist desk. She's a familiar face and one he's always happy to see. It's Akemi. The same woman they seen outside on the streets with her baby. She sends the two a bright smile, her painted red lips stretching. Inuyasha watches her turn her attention back to something out of his line of sight.

Akemi's been here long enough to know that is Sesshomaru is married. She even delivers papers to Kagura as she's mainly Sesshomaru's receptionist. She's never opened her mouth and told anyone their secret. Not even to the wife she sees on a fairly regular basis. She acts as if their relationship is natural, nothing to bat an eyelash at.

The hanyou wonders if she keeps silent out a sense of gratitude. Or it's because she knows she has much to lose if she doesnt. Maybe she doesn't think it's any of her business.

He's escorted into the elevator and the warm body that pushes him against the wall is enough to pull him from his thoughts. Sesshomaru places both of his hands onto either side of the railing behind him. He looks into the golden eyes that can pull a plethora of emotions from him and he can't help the shiver of pure want that runs through him. He pulls him closer by his waist and the demon kisses him. Lazily. Passionately.

They both break apart at the elevator coming to a stop, Sesshomaru backing away to the wall opposite of him as the elevator fills with four more people. The demon sends him a barely there miniscule smirk but for him, that's the equivalent of bouncing his eyebrows. Inuyasha looks away with a grin, clutching the railing behind him.

They let the others go out first, their eyes on each other and the only thing he cares to see. They walk out, their arms barely brushing up against each other as they walk from the building's doors.

They walk in silence, no words are needed. Real excitement is worming its way in and the trip is starting to seem more appealing. He cuts his eyes to his left, Sesshomaru's looking at him with a smirk. He rolls his eyes and smiles at the short breath of laughter at his side.

The demon walks him to his car, and shuts the door behind him. He taps the top of the car lightly before turning to head towards his own a little further up the aisle. Their are no last touches. No quick parting kisses. No here and not now. There are too many eyes around to take that chance.

Inuyasha pulls out of the space and starts on the drive home. He's running through everything he needs to pack in his mind when his cellphone starts ringing. He picks it up with a quick glance before turning back to the road in front of him. He answers the call and puts it on speakerphone.

"Hey." He says softly, his voice coming out a slightly drawn purr of sorts.

"Inuyasha. Just drop your car off. We have a flight to catch soon. There's no time for you to pack."

An eyebrow goes up before he smoothly makes the left turn with the rest of the cars in lane. All with one hand. "What am I suppose to wear?"

"Nothing preferably." Comes the quick and smooth reply.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Park your car and come back down quickly. We'll visit a mall when we arrive in Okinawa."

"Fine. I'll see you soon."

He hangs up and is instantly met with the shrill of sirens. Disbelief grips him as he looks in the rear view mirror to see flashing blue and red lights. He let's out a curse. He hits the top of the wheel before pulling over to the side of the road. He shuts his car off and opens his car door, stepping out and walking towards the police car. The police door opens and a tall, dark ebony haired demon emerges halfway from the seat. He holds a clawed hand out and the hanyou slows his approach.

"Sir. Return to your vehicle. I'll be with you in a moment."

Inuyasha furrows his brows at the man's deep voice and the weird feeling it brings to his chest. He shakes it off. "I'm running late and I have a flight to catch soon. Can't you just let me off with a warning?"

The man cocks his head to the side slightly, as if studying something complex. His dark, bushy brows move inward towards one another. "Please return to the car."

He has the strong urge to stamp his foot and instanly feels mortified. He's gotten to use to getting his way. He settles for a small huff and giving the tall, blue eyed demon his back as he goes to lean back against his car.

Sesshomaru was probably almost to the apartment by now. He cast an irritated glance in the police officer's direction, watching as the man sat in his seat doing something he couldn't make out. He perks up as the demon finally leaves from his vehicle.

The man walks closer and before he knows it, his eyes do a once over of the approaching man's body. His black uniform suits him well. It fits his larger muscular frame well. His hair is bound behind him in one waist length black plait, only the unruly bangs across his tanned forehead let out. They fall into his cornflower blue eyes. His face clear and bearing no demonic markings.

"Why were you talking on your cellphone while driving sir?"

Inuyasha comes out of his daze and remembers his situation. "I was, uh, talking to a friend of mine. They were just telling me to hurry up so we don't miss our flight. So if you don't mind-"

"You do know that it's against the law to talk on your cell phone while driving." His voice rumbles as he addresses the hanyou with a slight condescending air.

"I know." He can't help the slight narrowing of his eyes in his growing irritation. "It was a quick call. Less than a minute."

"A lot can change in that minute sir. Your not the only one on the road. Your selfishness could possibly cost someone there life one day."

He sighs, feeling slightly deflated because in the grand scheme of things the officer is right.

"And I would hate for someone as cute as you to be seriously hurt."

His head snaps up and is greeted by the slight smile on the dark haired demon's lips. He nods helplessly, thinking this man was very handsome when he smiled. His heart races slightly when the man shifts slightly an almost mouthwatering scent hits him for a moment. He takes a discreet inhale; a natural musk that belong to him, aftershave and a fragrance that reminds him off the sea covers him in full force.

"That being said, I hope you'll think the next time you decide to talk while driving." He looks down at white slip of paper handed out towards him. He looks at it and instantly comes back to his senses. "Two hundred dollars." He shouted. He looks at the demon as if he lost his mind and wonders if that was the case. Flirting with him then turning around to hand him a fine. It's not anything he can't afford but the audacity of this officer is appalling.

The man gives a light shrug of his shoulders. "Your cute but everyone can stand to learn a lesson or two. Maybe this'll make you think twice." The man hands over a white card and Inuyasha takes it, noticing the back is presented to him face up. His eyes widen at the number scrawled across its surface in black ink.

He looks up, his disbelief clear as day. "You have some nerve Mr.." He suddenly leans forward, realizing he doesn't even know this man's name. The silver badge reads Y. Anno. His eyes snap back up to meet with his blue. "Mr. Anno. Flirting with me then giving me a ticket. It'll be a cold day in hell before you ever get a call from me." He crumpled the card in his hand as he stares up at the officer's unchanging grin.

The blue eyed demon looks toward the ruined card as if seeing something that amused him. He looks back up before casually lifting a hand towards the white Jaguar as if presenting it for the hanyou. "Have a nice trip." He walks back to his car unhurried and Inuyasha watches him go for a moment before remembering he has to go. Though the childish urge to throw the balled up card in his hand at the retreating officers back is one he ignores. He wouldn't put it past him to charge him with assualt or give him another fine for loitering. He got in and threw the ticket and card into the passenger seat. He starts up the car and sends the police officer a parting glance.

He drives the rest of the ride at a decent enough pace and is too paranoid to even pick up to see who the insistent calling from his cellphone is coming from. Though Sesshomaru is the only to have any reason to call him right now.

He parks the jaguar in the apartment's private parking and quickly jogs back to the front of the building. He sees Sesshomaru standing out of his car, leaning against the driver door. The slight furrow of his brows is enough for Inuyasha to know he's deeply contemplating something. The demon looks up from his intense gaze at the ground and watches his approach. The question in his eyes is palpable.

"Got pulled over by an officer," he answers. "Caught me when I was talking to you."

He watches the moment worry enters his love's eyes and the quick roam over his body. "I'm fine. Fucker gave me a ticket though." He huffs as he looks away, still reeling over the fact the guy had the nerve to give him his number. Damn. He forgot the ticket and card in his car.

A hand grabs his and he steps closer, ears twitching in his curiosity as he wonders how far the demon is going to take this while they're out in the open where anyone can pass and see them. He looks up towards the blue sky at the lips that press forward and skim across his cheek. He can't help but realize Sesshomaru smells like he always does. Soap, deodorant and expensive cologne.

"Ready?"

He pulls back and nods his head before going around to the passenger seat of the silver and black schemed Lamborghini.

He takes his lover's hand and relaxes at the light back and forth motion across the back of his hand. It's enough to get rid of the image of light blue eyes and that officer's wicked smile out of his mind.

* * *

 **AN** : This story will probably be updated the most out of my other stories. Every time I try to write something else I start getting the narrative all screwy. This is third-person limited and how I write this is starting to bleed into how I write out my other stories despite me trying to focus. Lol. So I'll try my best to crank these chapters out so I can get back to writing my other works. I don't want my characterization mixed up because I'm trying to do to much at one time. At least now I know my strengths and weaknesses a little better.

So sorry. Please be patient with me.

Okay. See you when I see you guys :*


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** : Sometimes I really hate the rain. Its got me sick. But this time, it forced me to finish this chappie. Please enjoy.

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes at the light shaking of his shoulder. He frowned before seeing Sesshomaru looming over him. He turned his head, seeing they were in a large hotel suite. He turned back to Sesshomaru, the question of how he'd gotten here in his eyes.

"I carried you." The demon said simply. "You fell asleep on the drive from the mall."

He sat up in bed. "You carried me. Why didn't you just wake me up?"

That was embarrassing. He wondered how many people saw him asleep in Sesshomaru's arms as he was being brought up to their room. A grown ass man being carried like a child.

"You were tired. I decided to let you rest." Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Does that upset you?"

No, not really. "Yeah. Now I need you to make me feel better." He reached out and pulled the demon down into the bed, Sesshomaru's hands on either side of his head. His long silver locks a curtain around them. Sesshomaru leaned down, their lips meeting in a sensual, slow kiss. Inuyasha runs his hands down the demon's sides, feeling the chiseled body hidden behind his clothing. He made to remedy that until Sesshomaru's hand gripped his wrist.

"As tempting as you are hanyou, I'm afraid there's no time. We have dinner reservations in three hours. You," he stressed. "Still have to get dressed."

Inuyasha looked down, finally taking note of how Sesshomaru was currently dressed. Dressed in black from head to toe. A nice contrast against his pale skin and light hair. The button down and slacks a good fit on him. He looked sinfully good and those amber orbs looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah, we're staying in tonight." The hanyou decides simply before reaching up to steal Sesshomaru's lips in another lip lock.

Seeing this, Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side, Inuyasha's lips meeting his cheek. The hanyou growled.

"Do not tempt me Inuyasha. If I were to take you, we would never leave this room."

"I know. That's kinda the point." He breathed, trying to break free of Sesshomaru's secure hold. "We can order room service or something."

Sesshomaru turned back to look at him. "That would be counterproductive to the plans I've already made for us. Now, get up and get ready."

"You still haven't told me what these plans are." He pointed out.

The demon's lips tilt up slightly. "I do not plan to. You will see when I am ready to reveal them to you."

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru pulled away from him but let him go. "Fine," he sighed. He got up and made his way to the bathroom. He'd never admit it but he secretly loved when the demon got all bossy and demanding with him. As if he expected his word to be followed without question. It made resisting all that much more fun. He wouldn't push it like he normally would have. It seemed Sesshomaru had actually planned out the weekend for them. He did, however, leave the bathroom door wide open. A blatant invitation.

He stripped and quickly got in, thinking of the events of earlier today.

They'd managed to make it to the airport in time for their flight despite the hanyou's delay. The three hour flight was uneventful, they mostly talked while Inuyasha laid on the demon's chest. Touching and flirting as he attempted to get Sesshomaru to reveal the plans for their weekend but the demon wouldn't be swayed.

A black limo was waiting for them at their arrival, where they then proceeded to visit a large mall. It wasn't often they got to shop together as Sesshomaru was a busy man on top of risking a familiar face seeing them out in public. They picked out a couple of outfits to last the weekend before going out to eat. He couldn't remember anything after that. That must've been when he fell asleep in the limo.

Inuyasha enjoyed leaving Tokyo with Sesshomaru. He gets to pretend he's the only one that has the demon's affection. A secret fantasy he can only indulge in when they're out of the city. Here, people are not going to look twice at them. This isn't their domain. They're nothing more to the people here than another couple going on about their daily lives.

Inuyasha washed his hair out quickly before rinsing the suds from his body. He gets out and towels his body dry before making to leave the bathroom. He stopped at seeing Sesshomaru nursing a small glass with a light brown liquid. The demon leaning against the wall with a cross of his legs as he looks out towards the frontal view of what the hotel has to offer. He can't help but run his eyes appreciatively over the demon's profile. He's tempted to try again. Get them to stay in the room and be close to the man who has changed his life in a big way. A part of him is reluctant to give up any of their time spent together surrounded by strangers when he barely gets to spend time with the man when they're back in Tokyo. He watched him in his own contemplation and wondered what the other is thinking of. If he's thinking of the wife he left back in the metropolis. It's hard to tell with Sesshomaru at times.

Inuyasha walked towards the closet and feels the amber eyes that finally look his way. He dropped the towel and rifles around for a pair of light gray slacks and a white, long sleeved button up. He feels Sesshomaru move up behind him and chuckled at the light nuzzle the side of his neck receives. Cool hands run down his still warm body and he shivers, but it has nothing to do with the coolness attached to the demon behind him. Sesshomaru pulls him flush against his body and he gasps, feeling the hardness against his naked behind.

He swallowed. "Changing your mind?" He asked, ever aware of the hands that slowly run down the sides of his back. Teasingly.

"No." Sesshomaru said simply, giving no explanation for his sudden willingness to touch. Inuyasha doesn't complain, he closes his eyes at the gentle bite and suckle he receives. Another fresh mark to the old ones littering and fading across his body.

He tilted his head back, staring up into brilliant pools of amber. "You really are a possessive bastard."

Sesshomaru kisses his forehead but he feels the upward curve of those lips. "Hn."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started pulling on his pants. Sesshomaru moved away as he got dressed, taking his delicious scent with him. He put on his shirt, leaving the first few buttons undone. He goes back into the bathroom to tame his hair. He runs a brush through it, working through the light tangles from the bottom up in separate sections.

He noticed the faded bruising on the right of his collarbone and leans closer. It pacifies the demon to see it there. To be repeatedly marked by their Alpha. Inuyasha shakes his head at the content feeling that filters throughout him and finished up with his hair before leaving.

He slips on his black shoes and turns to Sesshomaru, seeing the other watching him from his spot on the bed.

Watching as Sesshomaru made his way closer before bringing up a hand to lightly trace his cheek. "You truly are a breathtaking creature Inuyasha."

He ducked his head down, suddenly embarrassed by the intense look. "Don't get all mushy on me. C'mon, let's get out of here."

He walked off to the door, his ears perking up at the low chuckle he heard from behind him.

They walk from the hotel and Inuyasha doesn't waste the opportunity that being away from Tokyo presents to him. He stays close by Sesshomaru's side, the demon's arm gripping his waist. He wonders if Sesshomaru feels what he feels when their together like this. In a world of their own. He sighed, taking comfort in the warmth of the other's body.

Inuyasha sees the limo they rode around the city in earlier in the day. A short, brown haired human male dressed in a black suit holding the back door open for them. Inuyasha climbed in first watching as Sesshomaru situated himself beside him. The human turned back to the driver seat and the hanyou moves over closer to his silver haired lover. He presses his lips to the unresisting pair before him. What was meant to be a quick join of lips soon morphs into a make out session. Sesshomaru guides him into his lap and he didn't hesitate. His head tips back as the demon's tongue works its magic on the space between his neck and collarbone. The bites marred on the skin of his neck where everyone can see. The thought is enough for his pants to become increasingly tight.

He can never stay away from Sesshomaru's lips for long. He wonders if the demon's lips are secretly some type of aphrodisiac. He can never get enough. He could never get enough of this man.

Sesshomaru unknowingly makes Inuyasha lose his mind and he hangs on with everything in him as he let's his lover take control. Why. Why were they so connected now? They hadn't even started out this way. Sesshomaru fingers were like mini flames flickering across wherever they landed. It was a nice warmth that enveloped his body.

It was almost scary sometimes. How much Inuyasha had come to care for Sesshomaru. He couldn't imagine his life without him in it. He didn't think he could survive it. Knowing what this demon's love and care felt like only to have it ripped from under him. He hoped with everything in him Sesshomaru felt what he was feeling. That he needed him just as much as he needed the demon. Whatever this was that had sprung between them he couldn't let it go. He didn't wanna let it go. He just wanted to stay by his side.

Sesshomaru's hand on his cheek jerked him from his mind. His cheeks warmed and he looked down, letting his bangs hide his eyes. Gods, that was embarrassing. To go from full blown making out to a still glob sitting in Sesshomaru's lap like an idiot. His eyes widened as Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around him and pulled him forward into the demon's hard chest. He bit his lip to prevent the large smile that wanted to overtake his mouth. He leaned his head against the demon's shoulder and just let's the other hold him. It's little things like that that reassure Inuyasha even if he still doesn't have all the answers. Maybe it doesn't matter right now. He wouldn't let it matter tonight.

Inuyasha touches and is touched by his lover. He lets his fingers trace light circles into the exposed base of the demon's neck. His sharp claws teasingly move up to his cheekbone before moving back down. He repeats the process.

Until Sesshomaru grabbed his hand and brings it up to his lips instead. He watched with bated breath as the demon kisses each of his knuckles. He takes his time as if wanting to treasure the moment. His large hand cradles his own so gently as if it were fragile. The sight is enough to make his heart sing. How could he not love this man? Sesshomaru had him. He had all of him.

They both look up towards the window once the limo rolls to a complete stop. His eyebrow raises at seeing humans and demons walking down a wide path together towards the outline of trees. He turned that look onto Sesshomaru who's only answer is a quick press of his lips against his. Inuyasha gets off Sesshomaru's lap once he heard the driver announce their arrival and open the driver's side door. The human held the door open for them and Inuyasha climbs out after Sesshomaru.

Once he's standing outside the car, his eyes take in everything. Cars as far as his eyes can see are stretched going either way along the curb. On the opposite side of the street as well.

He turned his attention back to the demon as Sesshomaru grabbed his hand and pulled him along with the flow of the rest of the people around them. He made sure to stay close by his lover's side as they get swallowed by the crowd, going ever deeper into the tall trees that hugged them from both sides. His eyes take in the string of lights that hang over their heads, lighting their way in the dark of the night.

They eventually break out into a large clearing. Confusion finding him at seeing the lines of metal bleachers that stand off to the side. Exactly like the ones would expect to find at a football game. Though this is clearly no football field. There's a large flat mat taking up a good portion of the space of grass towards the center. Lights are strewn all around the clearing.

He turned at the almost quite chuckle that reaches his ear. He playfully bumped his shoulder against Sesshomaru's before letting the demon guide them towards the railed off bleachers. Sesshomaru takes a seat and he quietly follows suit before looking around in wonder. He watches as everyone else does the same, light chatter reaching his furry ears. Knowing Sesshomaru is not going to tell him he prepares to find out for himself. The excitement in the words of the people around them are plain to hear but their talks don't provide him with any clues as to what's going on.

It's not until a line of women in white and red attire come strolling out from either side of the field that it clicks. They're here to watch a performance.

The women are all nice looking. They're dressed exactly like mikos from a time he'd only ever read about in school. They start up a ritualistic looking dance and if the silence that has overcome the crowd of people is anything to go by, the women have managed to mystify the people they were meant to entertain.

The sound of drums picks up and two separate voices of men start up a chant that sounds like a song in another language.

He watched the women and noticed they look comfortable. Their movements precise and timed to the beat of the drums perfectly. Watching them feels right for some inexplicable reason. Nothing ever happens like this in the ever busy Tokyo. Not with this authentic feel. He's comfortable here.

He slouhes into Sesshomaru as he watches them, still holding his hand. The tempo of the drums pick up and the dancing women do as well. It feels a lot lighter now. More festive. He smiles at the cheers and whistles that erupt from some of the people around them.

The drums slow down and the women stop into a bow and the crowd claps. The women smile and wave before leaving the space. Inuyasha watched with interest as a tall, dark haired human takes up the space where the women had previously been. His long raven locks bound behind him in a low ponytail. He wore the same red bottoms the women had. Bare chested, the oil on his torso lightly glistening under the lights he stood under. Inuyasha peered forward a bit at seeing the man hold up something he hadn't noticed until now. It looks like some kind of torch. He watched in astonishment as the man suddenly flicks a match onto the tip of the black torch, the white material at the tip instantly bursting into a decent sized flame. The human lifts the torch about twelve inches high from his face, making a show of tilting his head back. He was about to turn to Sesshomaru and ask what the hell this was until a long stream of fire blew into the night air, sparking awe filled gaps from the onlookers. He watched intrigued as the man blew, spittle flying from his mouth. Causing the flames to burn higher and brighter.

The man wielded the fire like it was a part of his own body. The human crouched towards the hard mat before blowing a wide stream towards the ground. The fire around him grew before he rose with it, as if emerging from the very flames themselves.

He then quickly blew out three quick breathes, fluid leaving his mouth as it joined the air before him. Delighted gasps ran throughout the crowd at the fireball effect it created. The flickering yellow flames dying in the still air.

The fire breather then lifted his free hand to his mouth, fingers spread before blowing once more. Two separate breaths creating two streams of twin fire trails. The man extinguished the fire at the tip of his torch before giving a light bow. Inuyasha clapped along with the crowd, taken by the human's nerve. Just the slightest shift of a rougher breeze in the wind and the flames he weld could end up doing major damage to his flesh.

Inuyasha watched the next performances in silent awe. He took in the crowd's reactions, loving some of the responses he heard from human and demons alike. He smiled, his heart feeling light at the sight.

He watched the trio of flexible women, their limbs bending in ways that he had no idea was even possible. He winced at some of the more painful looking positions but couldn't bring himself to look away. The women closed their routine by stacking on top of one another. Their arms supporting themselves on the body beneath them as they bend their legs up around their shoulders from behind.

"Hey, did you see that," he whispered in amazement, turning to face his silent date. "How are they doi-"

Something about Sesshomaru's expression forces him to come up short. He hadn't been expecting to be on the receiving end of such an intense stare. He looks back into an amber much like his own, unable to look away even if he wanted to. His heart begins to beat a bit faster, wanting to ask his lover what he's thinking in this moment. He's never seen Sesshomaru's eyes so expressive. He's seen Sesshomaru drop his serious and mysterious facade but nothing to this extent. He can't recall ever been looked at as if he were the only thing someone could see. In that moment, he feels like he's the demon's entire world.

His heart explodes.

"Are you enjoying yourself Inuyasha," Sesshomaru suddenly asks him, his ever warm touch bringing warmth to his cheek. His skin tingled from the digits path.

"Yeah. It's nice. I never would've guessed this is where you were taking me." He looked around, feeling content with the smiling and laughing faces around them. "It's amazing. How'd you come up with this?" He breathed out, turning back to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes searched his face before turning that soft gaze back to him. His breath hitched. "I remember you saying you always wished to go to the circus when you were a child. You were never able to go because your parents could never afford to take you. While this is no circus, I brought you the closest thing to one."

His lips parted in his awe. "You remember that," his low voice clearly holding his surprise. He shook his head. "I had only ever mentioned that once."

"I retain everything that it is you tell me Inuyasha. Even if it does not appear I am paying attention, know that my entire focus is on you. I find you to be most fascinating."

"I-I... " He shook his head, not knowing what to say to that. Only one thing pops in into his mind. "Thank you. For bringing me here."

"Is it truly to your liking?" The demon glanced around them with a critical eye. "If it is your wish, I can arran-"

He grabbed Sesshomaru's hands in his own, staring down at their fingers interlocked. "No. This is enough."

This night suddenly means so much more. To think Sesshomaru remembered something he had only mentioned as an off hand comment. That the demon would make sure he got to indulge in one of his childhood fantasies. It means a lot. Nothing could top this now that he knew what motivated his lover's actions for bringing him here.

His attention is drawn as the crowd around them suddenly laughs and cheers, the people moving from the bleachers and towards the large space where the performers once stood. The sound of drums sounds off once more, people dancing along to the beat as the performers passed around a long necklace of beads, the accessories hanging from their forearm.

"You may join them if you like."

Inuyasha watched the people for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah. M'good right here." He's not leaving this man's side. Not tonight.

Sesshomaru stands from the bleachers and Inuyasha follows suit. "Then we will go to our reservation now."

Inuyasha nodded and followed Sesshomaru down the steps. Taking in the happy people before walking beside the demon out of the clearing. The sounds of laughter and drums fade with every step but the warm feeling inside of him lingers even as the sound of the festivities fade away to nothing but the sound of their own footsteps.

The lights overhead guide their way back to the limo and the driver is already there holding the door open. Sesshomaru pulls him closer as soon as they're alone. Inuyasha relaxes in his hold, watching the passing scenery in silence. Ever aware of the thumb that lightly traced his hip.

The limo rides into an full and spacious parking lot and Inuyasha sits up, taking in the sheer abundance of the luxury vehicles in the spaces. He looks at the red haired demon that stands in front of the brightly lit restaurant. The large bold red letters of the building read, 'Bone Eater's Well'. The red haired demon approached the limousine once the driver opens the door for his passengers. He lets Sesshomaru leave first before following him out.

He comes up behind Sesshomaru as they near the approaching demon. Sesshomaru wraps an arm around his waist. The demon's stance completely relaxed as if it's second nature for them to be this way in front of other's company. It's slightly embarrassing in front of a complete stranger, but not so much so that he's willing to step away. The corner of the man's lips turn up ever so slightly at the display. His long red, loose curls are bound behind him in a high ponytail. His delicate, androgynous features on display as he smiles politely at the two dog demons. His slim frame is shrouded in a black suit. On the left breast pocket of his suit is a oval shaped badge. Engraved across its golden surface is the name, Kyora.

"Mr. Takaji. It is good to meet you." The red haired demon bowed before standing upright once more, his voice warm and welcoming. "Everything is as you requested. You and your husband will be undisturbed for the entirety of your visit here."

Eyes widening, he looked to Sesshomaru but the light squeeze to his hip keeps the question from leaving his lips. He turns back to the demon called Kyora and see the man's grin marginally wider. He must think the hanyou is surprised by what his "husband" has planned beyond the doors to the restaurant. Inuyasha manages an uneasy smile back his way.

"If you'll follow me sirs." Kyora said politely before turning on his heel and walking at his leisure towards the double doors.

Immediately Inuyasha turns to his left, keeping his voice low. "What did you do Sesshomaru?" He sneaks a glance towards the back of the red haired demon, knowing demons had exceptional hearing.

Sesshomaru lips turn up by the barest of fractions, never meeting his lover's searching eyes. "I planned a surprise evening for my husband in the most elegant restaurant in all of Okinawa." Sesshomaru turns to him then, his golden eyes intent as they stared down into his. "Don't overthink it, Inuyasha. Just enjoy tonight." He ordered softly, though Inuyasha didn't miss the hint of a plea behind those words.

Inuyasha's brows furrowed before looking forward. How can he not overthink this? Why would Sesshomaru tell this man they're married? He ignored the sound of his heart beating in his ears at the mere thought. He hadn't contemplated marriage between them. He knows he loves Sesshomaru but they're relationship was still young enough that marriage should be off the table for a few years yet. Why would Sesshomaru do that? The silver haired demon didn't have to tell Kyora they were married. It wasn't necessary. Was Sesshomaru trying to communicate something to him pertaining to their relationship? Did Sesshomaru really see them married someday?

Another thought comes to him then and his body goes back into a relaxed state. He's not going to drive himself crazy trying to pick apart and assess the demon's actions. Sesshomaru is already married. If Sesshomaru wishes to tell him anything, then he'll wait until the demon approaches it. He's not adding this to the list of things he already worries about between them. Sesshomaru is already legally bound to another and that's that.

Kyora holds the door open for them and he let's his eyes roam around the large dining area. It's exactly what he expected. The low lighting and cream colored walls are not something he's unfamiliar with. He and Sesshomaru have visited many top of the line restaurants similar to this one. Classy looking. Expensive. Almost all of the tables are filled with people. Humans and demons who look as if they thrive in this type of environment. The sound of quiet laughter and the low buzz of chatter reach him. The ambience is calm. Relaxing.

"Right this way."

Inuyasha breaks out of his trance at Kyora's voice directing them. They follow the red haired demon as they're directed past the tables of the other occupants. It becomes increasingly clear they won't be dining in the company of the others as Kyora leads them towards two large double doors towards the back of the room.

Their guide holds one of the doors open as they walk in behind him. The lighting in this private section of the restaurant is a lot more dim than the room beyond these walls. The room is entirely empty except for the three currently standing inside. All the booths and tables that occupy this room are vacant. He takes in the path of scattered, red rose petals and a tiny smile finds his lips. The path of petals leading to one of the tables towards the center of the room. A holder filled with ice and champagne resting across the white clothed table.

Leave it to Sesshomaru to buy out a whole section of a restaurant for a few short hours.

"A waiter will be in shortly to attend to you and your husband Mr. Takaji. I do hope everything is to your liking."

Inuyasha turned to meet Sesshomaru's gaze at seeing the demon shift towards him. "Do you find it to your satisfaction Inuyasha?" The demon's heated gaze drilled into him and the hanyou's fingers curl into the other's shirt before he's consciously aware of his actions.

The hanyou gave a quick cursory glance around the room before turning back to his lover. "Yeah. S'nice." He said with a light shrug.

Sesshomaru turned his cool expression onto the red haired demon. "Then it is to my liking as well. That will be all Kyora."

Kyora gave a single nod of his head. "Enjoy your night. Do not hesitate in telling my staff of any needs you may have." With those parting words, the demon left out the doors. Leaving them alone to their night.

"So this is your idea of a reservation huh?" He turned to Sesshomaru. "Not that I don't appreciate the effort you put into this," he began slowly, "but don't ya think this is overkill? We're not gonna be here all that long. I would've been fine eating with everyone else."

Sesshomaru leaned down so far the ivory haired hanyou thought his lover was going to kiss him. He felt every movement of the lips before him as the demon spoke. "While normally I would have been more inclined to agree, tonight I simply desire to be the only one to lay eyes upon you. I am not ashamed to admit I had this arranged with selfish intentions in mind. The idea of others eyes upon you without reason is an unsettling thought. Settling to dine amongst others is not appealing to me. I would never wish to share you."

Sesshomaru slowly licked across his bottom lip, the demon's eyes seemingly endless pools that he soon found himself lost in. Only when Inuyasha opened his mouth to take him in deeper did the demon pull back. He sent a parting heated stare before calmy walking towards their prepared table. As if in a trance, the young hanyou followed.

...

"Would you marry me Inuyasha?"

The young hanyou choked on the bit of chocolate cake he had been savoring. Quickly reaching for the glass filled with pale champagne, he drank. Sending the silver haired demon a disbelieving look. When he no longer felt in danger of choking to death, he gave his impassive lover his full attention.

"What kind of question is that?" He demanded.

Sesshomaru eyed him from his place across from him. "I presumed it was a reasonable one. If your response is anything to go by, I take it you do not see that in the cards for us. Earlier, you appeared upset at the idea of being tied to me. "

Inuyasha reached for his champagne glass once more. "Uh, I guess I haven't really thought about it. We haven't been together that long, Sesshomaru."

"Hn." Sesshomaru turned back to his plate and he couldn't help but feel as if he'd said the wrong thing.

Inuyasha gave him a look. "Well, what about you? What do you think about it."

Sesshomaru kept his gaze steady, his next words holding no trace of deceit. "I want you in all ways Inuyasha. I have no qualms about tying myself to you for as long as we live."

He knows he shouldn't. Especially since the night's been so nice between them. But the words flow from his mouth like water. "Then what are you still doing with Kagura? If that's how you really feel about me, then why haven't you gotten a divorce? Or at the very least told her about us. Forgive me if I find your words a little hard to believe."

Inuyasha looked away with a shake off his head, quickly bringing the champagne to his lips. He feels Sesshomaru burning a hole into the side of his head, but he's too scared to meet his gaze any longer. He just admitted he was having doubts about them. He should've kept his mouth shut.

"You doubt my intentions towards you."

He closed his eyes. "Just forget it, Sesshomaru. Let's just focus on toni-"

His head whipped around at the seat across from him abruptly scooting away. He watched his lover with wary eyes as he makes his way closer. "Sess-"

A rather undignified noise of surprise leaves him as Sesshomaru lifts him up from his seat and plops him unceremoniously onto the table. All with the ease as if handling a five year old. The dishes with food and other silverware clatter noisily towards the carpeted ground below. Sesshomaru took the champagne he still clung to and threw it carelessly behind him to join the rest.

The demon turns his serious gaze back onto him and he can't kept help but tense up at feeling the other move to stand between his legs. He tries to turn his gaze away at the fingers that grab his chin but he's forced to meet Sesshomaru.

"You doubt my love for you Inuyasha. You doubt my words. You do not believe I truly wish to leave Kagura."

At the hanyou's silence, the fingers apply the slightest pressure. "You will answer me."

Through narrowed eyes, he brings his own hand up to roughly knock away the one keeping him bound. "What do you think? You say one thing but your actions prove another. Really, just what the hell am I supposed to think. It's not like you communicate with me about your feelings a whole lot."

The demon's eyes narrow. "I wasn't aware I had to tell you of my feelings. I assumed my acts toward you were clear statements in my feelings regarding you."

Inuyasha looked away. "I know. You do a lot to make me happy. Though it seems you don't realize I won't be happy until we can put your marriage behind us. That's really the only thing I want from you at this point." He gestured around them. "This is nice, but it's not fixing what needs to be done. I know what this is Sesshomaru. It's nothing more than a distraction. You pacify me for a while so I don't question you about things. And I go along with it because I want to trust you. It may have worked before but it's getting old now. Your gonna have to choose sooner or later before I decide the decision is no longer yours to make."

He hadn't noticed he looked back to Sesshomaru, but he finds himself on the end of the other's cool gaze. The demon doesn't rage like he expected him too.

"What is it that you are implying Inuyasha. If I do not move at the pace that you demand you will leave me for another." He heard the pissed off undertones loud and clear. "You may try. Let's see just how well that works out for you hanyou."

His mind drift to the officer's card in his car. "No. I mean," Inuyasha pushed the demon away some before working his way down from the ruined table. He looks up before speaking, his words slow and precise. "If you don't tell your wife about us, then I will."

Again. No visible reaction.

"I'm ready to go now." He said with as much disinterest he can muster. At the demon's silence, he turns to the double doors. It's only when he's near the exit does the demon respond.

"Inuyasha."

He paused with his hand on the door.

"You will stay away from Kagura."

He doesn't turn around. "Gladly. As long as you do what needs to be done. How this plays out depends entirely on you, Sesshomaru."

He opens the door, leaving his lover behind.

* * *

 **AN** : Show a bedridden girl some love, yeah?

See ya when I see ya. ^_^


End file.
